


The Perfect Pair

by Sweetiedee



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Chance Meeting, F/M, Haunted Cave, Ichabbie Halloween, possibilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiedee/pseuds/Sweetiedee
Summary: A group of friends go to a haunted cave for Halloween night.





	The Perfect Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my final contribution for Ichabbie Halloween. Which, ends today. It has been a blast. Thanks for reading and commenting.

 

“I’ve got them! The perfect pair,” Ichabod said to Abraham while sliding the pair of frames onto his face. “Ah, very Clark Kent. I look rather dashing if I must say so myself. Now, all I have to do is gather my Lois Lane, and we can be off to this God forsaken haunted house.”  

“I hate to sullen your mood, Ichabod; however, Amy has a date tonight. She feels terrible for canceling and didn’t want to face the disappointment in your eyes. You’ll forgive her, won’t you?” Abraham asked.   

“Hmmm, very well.” Short and very telling was his response. His cheery mood turned morose. Suddenly, his costume didn’t seem fitting. “It’s truly pathetic to ask your best friend to be our date for Halloween, especially when she has some lad on the hook.” Ichabod sneered feeling slighted by her decision to bail. “That’s it. I’m staying home,” Ichabod announced.  

“No, you have to go. I’ve taken the liberty of renting you the perfect costume,” Abe countered.  

* * *

 

“No, no, no… Period. I will not dress up as a sexy cop, a sexy kitten, or a sexy fire girl!” Abbie said.   

“Seriously Abs, if you wear this, you will send all the single men running in the opposite direction!” Jenny said.   

“Good! Why are we talking about men? I’ve sworn off. At first, they’re too needy. Then, they get flaky. And, finally, they break your heart into a million pieces.” She squeezed the neck of the stuffed bunny she was holding.   

“Okay,” Jenny wrenched the stuffed animal out of her grasp. 

"I can tell you are over it," Jenny said.  

She sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes as she placed the stuffed animal back on the rack.  

“I’m just saying, I’m not dressing for guys. I am dressing for me. If they don’t like it, screw them,” Abbie said picking up her costume, draping it over her arm. She turns back. “I’m going to the party as a librarian, and these are the perfect pair of glasses,” she holds up an oversized pair of frames, dangling them in Jenny’s vicinity with a bright smile on her face. “And, this haunted house better… be… scary.”   

Fidgeting in the mirror of the department store, she thinks about Jenny’s words. The thought is fleeting as she has made up her mind. It feels as though someone has eyes on her, so she looks to her right. There stands Mr. tall, dark, and handsome seemingly appreciating her look.   

“Those glasses are sort of perfect,” he said.   

“Thanks, it’s like you read my mind,” she said gathering her things and walking away.  

* * *

 

The orange moon lights the sky as the friends make their way over to the meetup. From the outside, things didn't look very scary. There was a tint covering a booth where the ticket tearer sat, a huge blown up pumpkin and ghost with webbing and a witch.  

The crowds gather at the entrance of the makeshift cave. Friends laugh speaking animatedly about their willingness to be frightened inside the haunted cave. Abbie hears a voice that sounds oddly familiar. She can't place it giving up as the host tries to quiet the masses.  

He stood at the front entrance preparing the next group to go in. Abbie was half paying attention to his speech as she counted down the line. She wanted to ensure all 11 of them went in together, and then she heard Jenny arguing with Nick dropping the number down to 10.  

Apparently, they had discussed coming as Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana; instead, Nick decided to dress up as an XXL condom. He stormed off after Jenny refused to accept his wardrobe change. 

Abbie moved closer to the front saddling next to Orion in his Chewbacca costume. "You alright in there," she asked.  

"Yea, it's, actually, not as bad as I thought. They turn their attention back to the host as he finishes his speech.  

"Inside you will encounter many creatures. Beware of the ghosts that haunt these lands. They seek to brand you and collect your soul, to turn you into floating ghosts that will replenish the souls that have moved on. Stick together, and maybe you will come out the other end alive. Bwahahahahaha!"  

"Okay, seriously? This guy. I bet it isn't scary," Abbie whispered. Orion doesn't get the opportunity to speak as they are being waved in by the host.  

A thick layer of smoke from the fog machine lines the entrance. Visibility is virtually absent until they cross the three feet threshold. The cave is still dark, only having a few dim flame light bulbs lining the walls. "WATCH YOUR STEP," A voice calls out through the darkness, and they look around to see if they can find the person.  

"I don't know about this," Sophie said to Ash. 

Abbie looks back to see Freddie Krueger and Mrs. Krueger huddled together. He's trying to comfort her, to keep her from turning back.  

They realize the reason for the warning; the ground is no longer dirt but a mesh netting. It gives the illusion of falling. Only, the drop isn't very steep.  

They scurry past the creepy webbing and crawling spiders. Suddenly, there's a turn leading them past mirrors and cameras. Abbie steps in front of the mirror, admiring the distorted image. It makes you look ghostly leaving nothing of your body save your head. Unexpectedly, the cameras flash and someone or something dashes past. She jumps, startled by the intrusion. Then, the flames burn out plunging them into darkness.  

"ORION," she calls out, feeling for his fur in the darkness. His costume is the most distinct, so she can be sure it's him. "Thank God," she said as she pulls him close. The lights flicker on and off allowing them to see temporarily.  

Cautiously, they amble down the corridor, rubbing their hands along the wall. It keeps them steadily moving even when they can't see.  

They hear a click, in an instant, they're pulled into a twirling canon. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD. AHHHH!" She screams pounding on the aluminum wall. 

"AS-SSSSSSS... YOU... WISHH... MY PRETTY!" The nasal voice said, cackling at their misfortune.  

On the other side of the tunnel, the ground seemingly boils and bubbles. Mice crawl on the ground, causing Abbie to scream. She jumps into Chewbacca's arms hiding her face in the crook of his neck. He carries her through the cauldron past the ghouls and goblins.  

They turn down another corner hoping it leads to the exit.  

"Don't be alarmed," he said.  

"You're not Orion," she said.  

"No, I just-" His words are cut off from the coven of witches giving chase.  

"Whatever, let's sort this out when we are out of here," she said. Jumping down and running in the opposite directions. They feel the air blowing on their face as they continue outside. Laughter rumbles from their bellies as it dawns on them how frightened they were. As laughter subsides, they realize they're still holding hands. "Who are you?" she asks.  

He removes his mask, "Hi, I am Ichabod Crane, and you are?" 

"I am Abbie Mills. I remember you from the costume shop," she replies.  

"As do I," he replied.  

"ABBIE!" She hears her friends call out to her.  

"Well, thanks for protecting me in there. I really, appreciate the kindness. My friends are calling. Bye-" 

"Wait, would you like to come to my Halloween party? Assuming you don't have plans." She looks back at her group of friends as if she is contemplating. "Of course your friends are invited as well." 

"I don't know- I'll ask them if they would like to go to a party," she said.  

"I understand. Well, I would like a chance to see you again. Will you accept my number and if possible give me yours in exchange?" he asked.  

He looked as if he was expecting to be rejected by her, and she thought it was brave of him to ask despite being unsure. She remembers her dismissal in the store, but that was before he had been so sweet.  

"Sure," she said handing him her phone to put in his number and address. She takes his phone entering her name and number before returning it.  

* * *

 

He decides to go with his Clark Kent costume for the party after all. Periodically, he glances in the direction of the door hoping to see Abbie. He fills his cup with punch taking a small sip when someone taps his shoulder.  

He turns shocked trying to figure out how she sneaked in.  

"Hello again," she said. 

"Hello," he responded.  

 


End file.
